Cinderella Yaoi
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke jadi Cinderella? Tentu bukan Cinderella biasa yang selalu disiksa. Sasuke yang seorang cheer leader adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto yang seorang kapten basket. Akankah Naruto bisa mencintai Sasuke setelah dia tau Cinderella pujaan hatinya adalah musuh bebuyutannya? NARUSASU. 2SHOOT, review please? Baca pengumuman penting di bagian akhir ya! TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Yaoi (part 1)**

**By: Yanz (fb: Fbl Lee Yanz)**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke jadi Cinderella? Tentu bukan Cinderella biasa yang selalu disiksa. Sasuke yang seorang cheer leader adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto yang seorang kapten basket. Akankah Naruto bisa mencintai Sasuke setelah dia tau Cinderella pujaan hatinya adalah musuh bebuyutannya? NARUSASU. 2SHOOT, review please? Baca pengumuman penting di bagian akhir ya!**

***Sasuke POV***

"Hei hoi bangun pemalas!" teriakan itu disertai guyuran seember air yang mengenai gue.

"Sial! Nyantai woi, loe fikir ini rumah loe apa?!" balas gue geram.

"Sopan banget ya, aku ini ibumu, jangan kurang ajar jadi anak, sekarang sudah jam 07.00 apa kau tidak sekolah hah?"

"Bawel, ibu tiri aja blagu. Hmmm? Jam 07.00? sial, gue telat, kenapa loe gak bangunin gue dari tadi?"

"Ibu sudah teriak-teriak sampai suara habis, Sakura dan Ino pun sudah menggedor-gedor kamarmu tapi tidak direspon, salah sendiri."

"Aaah berisik!"

Gue segera bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aah kenapa gue selalu bangun terlambat, padahal jam waker sudah dinyalakan, sekarang gue kaya orang kesurupan karena mengerjakan semuanya serba tergesa-gesa, sesampainya di ruang makan gue malah di teriaki dua adik tiri gue yang bawel, "Dasar! Loe gak tau sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Berisik!" bentak gue dan langsung mengambil dua buah roti tawar dan berlari menuju mobil.

"Hei hei, tunggu kita, gara-gara lu, kita hampir telat," omel Sakura.

"Bawel lu pada, cepetan naik, mau gue tinggal heh?" dan mereka pun bergegas menaiki mobil.

Begitulah keadaan rumah gue tiap pagi, sebulan terakhir semenjak bokap gue married lagi, rumah gue jadi berisik .

Nama gue Sasuke Uchiha, umur gue 18 tahun, cakep, putih, menarik, anggota cheer leader dan banyak fans, namun gue anaknya nyebelin kata orang, kalau suasanya ngenakin gue bisa jadi pendiam tapi kalau menjengkelkan kaya sekarang gue bisa jutek luar biasa. Satu hal lagi, gue seorang otaku yaitu orang yang tergila-gila pada sesuatu terutama anime jepang, komik, game dan sejenisnya. Terutama anime Naruto, gue bener-bener tergila-gila sama tokoh Naruto dan filmnya. Kebetulan di school ada seseorang yang membuat gue terpana karena auranya begitu mirip dengan Naruto, nanti gue tunjukin.

**-0-0-**

Gue sedikit bernafas lega, ternyata gerbang sekolah belum tutup dan tempat parkir belum penuh, setelah parkir mobil gue dan kedua adik tiri gue cepat-cepat berlari menuju kelas kami karena kami sekelas. Begitu gue buka pintu, tiba-tiba…

BRUUUKK!

Sebuah bola basket mencium wajah gue dengan nistanya sehingga hidung gue berdarah, "Woi siapa yang main bola sembarangan heh?"

"Gue, lu keberatan heh?" suara sombong yang sangat gue kenal tersebut mendekat.

"Naruto…" desis gue pelan.

"WHAT? Biasanya juga Dobe."

"Never mind…" dengan segera gue masuk dan mencari tempat duduk gue.

Itu dia yang gue ceritakan tadi, namanya Naruto. Dia anak club basket dan terkenal sangat tampan, aura fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Naruto di anime namanya pun Naruto makanya gue sangat suka dengan dia. Namun kelakuannya sangat songong, bisa dibilang dia musuh terbesar gue karena dia sangat menyebalkan dan selalu merendahkan semua orang, termasuk gue.

**-0-0-**

Tim cheer gue latihan di ruangan yang sama dengan tim basket Naruto, sebenarnya ini sangat mengganggu gue karena dia selalu mengejek, "Wahahaha coba lihat Sasuke Teme dan kawan-kawannya, masa cowok ikut cheer? Wwkwkwkwk…." ejek Naruto dan diiringi gemuruh tawa dari teman-temannya.

Gue yang terbawa emosi langsung samperin tuh tim basket, "Simpen bacot lu, gue bisa buktiin bahwa cowok cheer lebih kuat dari cowok basket!"

"Oh yeah? Give me L, give me E, give me K, give me O, give me N, give G, LEKONG!"

Dengan cepat gue menarik partner gue Hinata dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas dengan vertical, "LOOK AT ME! Lu pada belum tentu bisa begini!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik satu cewek cheer buat dia angkat. Benar saja, dia si mulut besar ternyata tangannya belum lurus saja dia sudah menjatuhkan orang yang dia angkat, "Ahh shit!" umpatnya.

"Who the loser now?"

Namun pertarungan kami di bubarkan saat pelatih dari tim kami masing-masing datang dan kami pun kembali fokus berlatih.

**-0-0-0-**

Sesampainya di rumah, gue lebih suka menyindiri di kamar pada sore hari dari pada hangout dengan teman-teman, gue mengutak-atik laptop biru milik gue dan membuka situs jejaring social facebook gue, dan mengupdate status beberapa menit lalu.

**Sasuke Jhutek Abizz**

I LOVE YOU!

**15 menit yang lalu ****48 suka 1 komentar Hapus**

**Naruto Cool Bgt**

LOVE YO TOO….

**Baru saja Suka Hapus**

Gue langsung kaget dengan komentar barusan, dan dengan cepat gue buka profil si komentator, oh yeah yang benar saja, ternyata memang Naruto teman sekelas gue, muka gue langsung merah, dan dengan cepat gue balas.

**Sasuke ****Jhutek Abizz**

Are u kidding?

**Baru saja Suka Hapus**

Gak sampai beberapa detik gue nunggu langsung dapat balasan.

**Naruto Cool Bgt**

Ya jelas lah BEGO! Ahahaha ngarep banget lu?

**Baru saja Suka Hapus**

Kepala gue langsung mendidih karena emosi, gak di real atau maya dia selalu ada buat ngusik gue, gak bisakah dia bersikap manis sedikit saja? Mungkin gue bisa benar-benar cinta dia kalau dia seperti yang gue harapkan.

**Sasuke Jhutek Abizz**

FUCK! ┌П┐(◣_◢)┌П┐

**Baru saja Suka Hapus.**

Dan perang komentar pun di mulai yang bikin komentar status gue jadi puluhan, ada yang berusaha mendamaikan dan ada juga yang mengadu domba, namun suara ketukan pintu mengusik kehidupan dunia maya gue.

TOK… TOK…

"Berisik! Lain kali aja," bentak gue.

"Cepetan buka gak!" terdengar suara Sakura dan Ino dari luar.

Gue pun membuka pintu dengan malasnya, "Ada apa sih?"

"Cepetan mandi dan dadan yang cakep dan wangi!" celetuk Ino.

"Apa-apaan nih?" tanya gue kebingungan.

"Jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Sakura.

"Gue gak mau, KELUAR!"

"Ok, fine… sekarang lu ikutin kata kita karena lu dapat kencan malam ini, temen kita Tenten ngefans sama lu dan dia mau ngajak lu kencan!"

"Seenak jidat lu pada! Kalian kira gue mau."

"Harus mau, kalau gak… video dan foto-foto lu yang lagi onani kita sebarin!"

Muka gue langsung memerah dan dengan seketika gue teriak, "DARI MANA KALIAN DAPATKAN INI?"

"Dari mana aja boleh, kita kan pintar, kalau lu gak mau ini tersebar lu harus mau jadi budak kita dan ngikutin apa kata kita."

**-0-0-0-**

(━┳━Д ━┳━) Dengan berat hati gue jalan ke mall Mangga Dua Square sendirian kaya orang bego, katanya yang namanya Tenten pake baju merah terusan tapi gak nentuin di mana ketemuannya, dasar bego.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba tangan gue di tarik seseorang, "Ikut eke chiin… eke perlu bantuan yey…"

Gue terbengong-bengong namun tetep ngikutin tuh banci.

"Gini chin, model kita baru saja kecelakaan dan kita kekurangan satu model, yey mau kan gantiin jadi model? Jalan di cat walk gitu, nanti eke bayar deh chiin…"

"Pake baju apa emang?" tanya gue bingung.

"Gaun cantik ini chiin, mau ye?"

"Gila lu! Gue cowok, kaya gak ada cewek lain aja di mall ini."

"Gak ada waktu chin… jahara yey gak mau bantuin eke, kasian kan karya terbaik Tex Saverio gak ada yang make.."

"Tex Saverio? Serius lu, ini baju karya dia?"

"Suwer dueeh chiin…"

"Gue ngefans sama tuh orang, janji ya kalau gue mau bantuin gue boleh foto bareng Tex."

"Sipp deh chiin, cipok pun yey boleh."

Gue pun di dandanin, di pakaikan make up tapi gue gak mau tebal-tebal, pakai soflens biru yang butuh 5 orang buat nangkapin badan gue supaya diam baru masuk soflensnya, pakai lipstick hitam biar gothic, pakai wig, bra dengan silicon, topeng, high heels dan terakhir gaun cantik buatan Tex, gue jadi terlihat seperti cewek beneran karena badan gue emang ramping jadi gak ketahuan cowoknya.

Saat-saat mendebarkan sudah di ujung mata, gue mengintip di balik panggung cat walk, ada cukup bayak penonton yang bikin tangan gue dingin karena gugup, dan si bencong tadi nyuruh gue jalan dan gue pun melangkah dengan perlahan sambil mengibas-kibas gaun pendek namun mekar gue dan memamerkan senyuman di bibir gue.

Saat sampai di ujung panggung cat walk gak sengaja gue liat ada pohon natal besar rada bergoyang seolah mau jatuh dan di bawahnya ada orang, dengan cepat gue lepas high heels gue dan berlari sambil bersalto ala cheer leader untuk menyelamatkan orang itu…

BRAAAKKK!

Pohon itu pun benar-benar jatuh, namun gue sempat menerjang orang tadi ke pinggir, gue sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Aahh… te-terimakasih…" ucap orang yang gue selamatkan tadi dengan terbata.

"Hmmm tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari bokongku," ucap gue selembut mungkin, muka gue langsung memerah karena ternyata dia Naruto.

''Eh maaf hehe reflek…"

Gue berusaha bangkit dan berjalan ke arah fashion show tadi, terdengar Naruto memanggil-manggil gue namun gak gue ladenin.

***Naruto POV***

Cewek tadi benar-benar awesome, selain dewi penyelamat dia juga satu-satunya cewek yang berhasil buat detak jantung gue sangat kencang. Siapa dia? gue harus mendapatkannya.

Dan gue sedikit dapat petunjuk karena dia menjatuhkan jam tangan mahal limited edition ini, gue akan mencari daftar pembelinya.

Gue akan dapatkan cewek bermata biru, berbibir mungil dan berbokong kencang itu!

TBC

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

**LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG **

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

**PERSYARATAN**

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang kurang lebih 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

**Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella Yaoi (Part 2 TAMAT)**

**By: yanz (fb: Fbl Lee Yanz)**

***Sasuke POV***

"Sialan lu, gara-gara lu gak datang, si Tenten jadi marahin kita dan dia minta uangnya kembali," omel kedua adik tiri gue.

"Bukan urusan gue."

"Tentu aja urusan lu, apa lu mau foto dan video memalukan lu ini tersebar huh?"

Ngeekk bagai disambar petir rasanya, "Entar gue urus. By the way yang namanya Tenten, anak mana sih?"

"Ya ambruk… masa iya gak tau, itu looh teman sekelas kita yang semuanya serba merah."

"Gak tau, gue gak suka memperhatikan cewek-cewek."

"HAH? Jadi lu sukanya memperhatikan cowok?"

"Ennghh… enggak lah! Gue lebih suka sama diri gue yang tampan dan rupawan ini."

"Halah narsis ahahaha…"

Dan kami pun terus bercanda, dan membuka sedikit peluang buat gue dan kedua adik tiri gue sedikit rukun sejak malam itu.

Gue terus menatapi foto yang berhasil gue dapatkan bersama Tex Saverio, rasanya gue kaya di lambung ke langit. Astaga… gara-gara kesenengan gue lupa satu hal! Jam tangan gue hilang, kemana ya gue narohnya? Apa nyangkut waktu gue ganti baju? Akh.. sial sial! Itu kan hadiah terakhir dari nyokap. pasrah ajalah… bukan rejeki gue kali, kalau rejeki pasti tuh jam balik dengan sendirinya. Karena lelah, gue pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**0o0o0o0**

***Keesokan harinya/ Naruto POV***

Saat jam istirahat gue mencegah anak-anak supaya gak keluar kelas dulu dan berdiri di atas meja supaya terlihat semua orang, "Woi.. lu semua tau gak?" teriak gue.

"Gak tau.. apaan emang?" tanya temen-temen sekelas gue.

"Kemarin tuh, gue ketemu model di mall, dia nyelametin nyawa gue, dan dia cewek pertama yang bikin gue klepek-klepek.."

"Ihh beruntung banget tuh cewek ditaksir sama Naruto-kun…"

"Ahahaha ya dong.. walau gue gak tau nama dan dimana alamatnya tapi gue pasti dapatin dia!"

"Lebay, alay, caper, cari sensasi, penting emang cerita lu hmm?" cerocos Sasuke yang bikin gue langsung mendelik.

"Sirik aja lu…"

"Ngapain gue sirik? Lagian lu gak bakal dapetin cewek hayalan lu itu, nope dan alamatnya aja lu gak tau, bahkan namanya pun lu gak tau kan?"

"Hahahaha… gak masalah buat gue, toh gue sudah dapat petunjuk, yaitu jam tangan yang dipake cewek itu. dan kalian tau gak? Ini jam tangan limited edition jadi stoknya cuma ada 20 buah, di jam ini ada ukiran 12 yang artinya edisi ke 12 jadi gue selidiki aja ke tokonya siapa pembeli jam ini."

"Itu kan…" kata Sasuke terputus saat HP gue berbunyi.

Baby I love you love you love you so much

Since I found out love is you

Pasti Sasuke langsung mikir, 'Baru tau Naruto seorang twiboy… Gila alay banget nih ringtone Naruto!' bodo amat lah buat gue.

"Bentar dulu guys.. hp gue bunyi."

Gue pun ke luar buat ngangkat telefon, "Hmmm… begitu, terimakasih," desis gue pelan.

Ternyata menurut info, pembeli jam itu adalah orang dari keluarga besar Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai keluarga yang kaya raya, gue mikir sejenak, anak dari keluarga Uchiha cuma Sasuke, gak ada cewek lain. masa iya Sakura dan Ino? Mereka kan baru saja jadi anggota keluarga Uchiha sedangkan jam itu dibeli pada tahun 2009. Tapi kalau Sasuke, lebih gak mungkin.

Gue berjalan ke dalam kelas, gue lihat Sasuke tidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Karena penasaran gue pun mau memastikan, "Ikut gue!" kata gue sambil narik tangan Sasuke.

"Eh apaan sih lu."

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah yang sepi, gue tarik dagu Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya jelas-jelas, "Astaga… wajah lu.. kayanya gue kenal, ini jam tangan lu?" tanya gue jutek.

"Hmm.. itu yang mau gue bilang dari tadi tapi lu malah pergi, dari mana lu dapetin jam gue? Ini mahal tau."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ini punya lu? Yang gue tau, jam ini punya cewek model yang nyelametin gue di mall."

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah kaget dan terdiam. Gue mulai sadar kemiripan muka Sasuke sama cewek yang di mall, tapi gue ragu jadi gue tarik badan Sasuke dan remas bokongnya, "HEI! GILA LU…" bogem mentah pun langsung mendarat di wajah gue sampai hidung gue berdarah.

"Rasanya bokong lu sama dengan cewek waktu itu, JADI BENER LU MODEL DI MALL KEMARIN?"

"Apaan sih lu, sudah melakukan pelecehan sexual sekarang lu malah nanya yang enggak-enggak," katanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Berarti benar kan? Sial… kenapa gue harus tertipu sama lu," lirih gue dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"He-hei… lu gak akan cerita apa-apa kan sama anak-anak tentang penyamaran gue kemarin."

"Lu gak usah khawatir, kemarin lu nyelametin nyawa gue dan sekarang gue selametin harga diri lu jadi gue gak punya hutang lagi sama lu," dan gue pun melemparkan jam tangan itu ke Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0**

Gue bener-bener kacau dan uring-uringan, rasanya kecewa banget ternyata cewek yang gue suka gak pernah ada, tapi dia adalah Sasuke… gue bener-bener kacau dan bingung. Gue lirik ke belakang ternyata Sasuke duduk bersama Tenten, kedekatan mereka dan cara mereka bercanda dengan akrabnya membuat gue kesal. Waduh kacau, bagaimana bisa gue cemburu karena Sasuke? Dia cowok! Sadar dong Naruto woy sadar, harusnya lu marah sama Sasuke karena dia nipu lu bukannya malah suka sama dia.

"Ngapain lu lirik-lirik?" tanya Sasuke jutek.

"Heh… suka-suka gue, emang ini kelas punya lu?" balas gue gak kalah jutek.

"Udahlah Sasuke, gak usah didengerin," kata Tenten manja sambil ngelus wajah Sasuke, dan bikin dada gue sakit.

**0o0o0**

Ternyata perasaan gue gak bisa dibohongi, gue malah beneran jatuh cinta sama Sasuke. Gue suka berdebar-debar dan salah tingkah kalau lihat tuh anak, muka dia selalu kebayang apalagi tatapannya waktu di mall waktu itu bikin gue bener-bener melting, tapi mau gimana lagi dong?

***Sasuke POV***

Waktu istirahat gue duduk sendirian di taman, di temani kanfas dan cat air, "Lukisan yang bagus…" ucap lembut sebuah suara.

"Oh.. hei Neji, lama gak terlihat, lu sudah pulang dari rumah sakit rupanya."

"Iya… aku sudah mendingan, Sasuke tekun sekali melukisnya… pasti haus atau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu? Tunggu sebentar ya.."

"He-hei.. lu gak usah repot-repot.."

"Gak papa…" terlihat dia melambaikan tangan dan menjauh. Itu dia Neji, temen baik gue waktu kelas X. tapi sekarang kami bada kelas, dia anaknya sangat baik dan lembut, andai Naruto sifatnya sebaik itu.. hah… buat gue mikirin Naruto, bikin nyesek. Toh dia gak respek sama gue.

Gue kembali fokus melukis bangunan-bangunan yang ada di hadapan gue, tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada yang megang kepala gue, "Cepet banget Neji kembalinya…" kata gue sambil mendongak ke atas tapi ternyata gue salah orang.

"Boleh gue duduk di sebelah lu?" kata Naruto sambil merendahkan nada suaranya dari biasa dan duduk di samping gue.

Tapi gue bangkit dan berusaha menjauh, "Ah.. kenapa? Jangan kabur…" katanya sambil menggenggam lengan gue. Alat-alat melukis gue langsung berhamburan dan di pungut oleh Naruto, "Hmmm ternyata lu bisa ngegambar ya.."

"Hn…" jawab gue datar, "Huh.. ngapain lu kesini? Lu kan benci gue?"

Dia menaikkan satu alisnya memasang expresi kebingungan, "Benci? Sebaiknya gue ngasih lu hukuman karena sembarangan ngomong," katanya sambil mengambil kuas dan mencoreti wajah gue, "Lu kan gak tau sisi lain gue," sambungnya.

"Apaan sih lo… kotor kan wajah gue!"

"Ternyata lu manis."

"Hn…?" tanya gue kebingungan.

"Beneran lu manis, gue suka kalau lihat wajah lu lebih dekat."

Wajah gue langsung panas dan memerah, tangannya mengelus rambut gue setelah itu wajah gue.

"Aku datang Sasuke… ah.. maaf mengganggu," kata Neji yang membawakan makanan dan minuman.

"Gue duluan…" kata Naruto dingin.

*Naruto POV*

Waktu pulang sekolah gue memutuskan buat nyulik Sasuke.

Gue lihat Sasuke lagi memberesi tasnya dan dia berjalan melewati gue tanpa melirik gue sedikit pun, diam-diam gue ikutin dia, lorong-lorong kelas mulai sepi karena banyak yang pulang.

Saat kami berada di tempat yang benar-benar gak ada orang, gue dekatin dia dan dekap dia dari belakang, gue lingkarin kedua tangan gue di lehernya, "He-hei… siapa lu? Emmmhhh…" gue bekap mulutnya dengan tangan gue dan seret dia.

"Masuk!" perintah gue sambil ngebukain pintu mobil.

"Oh elu, Naruto. Ngapain lu nyeret-nyeret gue?"

"Gue mau nyulik lu, my Cinderella," kata gue sambil nendang pantatnya sampai dia nyunsruk ke dalam mobil baru gue ikutan masuk.

"H-hei… apa-apaan sih lu? Gue harus ngantar dua adik tiri gue, kalau gak entar gue kena omel."

"Gak usah difikirin?" gue dekatin wajah gue ke dia, rasanya detakan jantung gue main kencang dan dia pun salah tingkah gue liatin.

"Apaan sih lu?" kata Sasuke sambil dorong dada gue.

"Lu bikin gue gila, jadi lu harus terima ganjarannya."

"Maksud lu apaan?"

Gue tarik tubuh Sasuke dan meluk dia, benar saja jantung gue semakin berdetak kencang. Setelah itu gue lepasin, "Kayanya gue gak bisa lepasin lu, walau kenyataannya lu cowok, tapi gue sudah terlanjur cinta sama cewek yang kemarin nyelametin gue."

Sasuke cuma terdiam, wajahnya memerah tapi sedikit muram. "Lu cintanya sama cewek kemarin tapi bukan gue."

"Tapi kenyataannya cewek itu adalah lu, gue emang kesal ketipu sama lu, tapi gue gak bisa bohongi hati gue, jantung gue jadi gak stabil…"

"Sorry… gak bisa begini Dobe…"

Gue langsung tarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya, gue pejamkan mata gue namun jantung gue tetap berdetak kencang.

"Enghh… lu apa-apaan sih?" bentak Sasuke sambil dorong dada gue.

"Be mine please…"

Wajah Sasuke jadi memerah dan dia masih sangat shock, "Gue gak akan maksa, namun gue gak akan nyerah buat dapetin lu," kata gue lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Gue… gue…" lirih Sasuke.

Namun gue kembali narik tengkuk Sasuke dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut,"Bisa rasakan detak jantung gue?" kami berpelukan dan gue mengusap-usap pundaknya.

Mata Sasuke sayu dan bikin gue semakin gemas dengannya, "Lu kenapa? Kenapa cuma diam dari tadi? Lu kesel sama gue?"

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Gue cuma gak percaya lu perlakukan gue kaya sekarang, bagaikan mimpi dan ini yang gue harapkan dari dulu."

"Apa? Lu bilang apa barusan?" tanya gue gak percaya.

Dia langsung meluk gue dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu gue, "Gue suka lu dari dulu, Dobe. Cuma lu selalu jahat sama gue, tapi dengan perubahan lu sekarang gue sangat seneng."

Senyum gue merekah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ternyata cinta gue terbalaskan. Kami kembali bercumbu dan gue menciumin wajahnya dengan lembut, "Tapi gue punya satu permintaan.." ucap gue sambil senyum jahil.

"Apaan?"

"Gue mau lu dandan kayak cewek lagi hahaha…"

"NOOOOO!"

-Sasuke POV-

Dream come true… gue pun gak nyangka hal ajaib ini bisa terjadi, dulunya gue dan Naruto musuh bebuyutan, selalu ribut dan selalu saling caci ini malah sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih dan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, sedangkan Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu gue. Banyak pasang mata yang kebingungan melihat kedekatan kami yang bergurau dan terlihat bahagia, puluhan pertanyaan kami dapatkan dan ucapan selamat sudah rukun pun kami dapatkan.

"Suki desu…" bisik Naruto.

"Suki dayo…" balas gue. Gue harap cinta kami abadi selamanya.

#Special part#

*Tenten POV*

Haah.. semenjak Sasuke dekat dengan Naruto, gue jadi dikacangin, sedih banget rasanya…

"Kau mau minum?" tanya seseorang yang menyodorin gur minuman kaleng.

"No thanks…"

Tapi setelah gue lihat wajah si penanya gue langsung kejang-kejang! Dia Neji anak kelas sebelah, terlihat ganteng banget!

"Gue suka lu, jadi pacar gue ya?" tanya gue.

"Ehmmm ehehe sure, siapa yang sanggup menolak wanita secantik nona."

THE END

NP: ehehehe kelar juga… gimana menurut kalian? Semuanya hidup bahagiaa! Kasih masukan dong… thankz sudah baca. Salam manis Yanz..

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

**LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG **

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

**PERSYARATAN**

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang kurang lebih 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

**Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).**


End file.
